(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to systems for delivering digital data, independent of content, from program source to the end user.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Systems for delivering program material, typically as an analog video signal, to an end user exist in the nature of RF broadcasting, cable delivery and satellite delivery. The invention differs mainly in its ability to distribute digital information using the existing analog distribution systems.